Fireworks
by Purplewolfstar35
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushiro is frustrated, and being ordered around. Which he hates. In a huff, he arrives at his best friend Momo's house, and reluctantly joins her for fireworks. Toushiro/Momo fluff.


Fireworks: Toushiro/Momo

Hitsugaya Toushiro sat at his desk, mountains of paperwork crowded around him, his eyes were slowly closing… when the door was flung open. "TAICHOU," yelled his assistant Matsumoto. "Eh… what do you want," he snapped back.

"There's fireworks tonight! Take a break, come watch!"

"No."

"Bring Momo-chan."

"Get out." He didn't appreciate when he fukutaichou tried to order him around, especially when it came to Momo. He could plan his OWN schedule, thank you very much. Why should he bring Momo anyway? Disregarding the fact that they were best friends, why should he? He was Hitsugaya Toushiro, and Hitsugaya Toushiro didn't have to do anything he didn't want to. His eyes shifted to another mound of paperwork, and he growled. "I hate this." With a frustrated sigh, he shoved all the papers off of his desk onto the floor, and slammed the door shut behind him.

The fireworks were already exploding in the sky when Toushiro exited the office. He scowled, and sat down to think. Momo's house was close by… but… that would mean proving Matsumoto right. Hell no. But he also didn't particularly favor the idea of Momo being taken to watch these explosions by anyone else BUT him. The idea of her sitting alone, with some random Shinigami made him want to punch something. Purely a platonic feeling, mind you. He didn't want his best friend to get hurt. Or… to spend time with another boy, besides him. Toushiro sighed and admitted defeat. For the sake of his own sanity, he started walking towards Momo's house.

Momo was sitting outside, with a large grin on her face, in a light pink kimono watching the fireworks. "You look nice," he mumbled.

"Eh!? Shiro-chan! Join me," she chirped, patting the space next to her. Toushiro nodded, and sat down next to her. "So… enjoying the fireworks?"

"Mhm, very much so. They're so pretty. Although… I can't really see well from here," she frowned. Internally, he grumbled. Why did you have to frown? He hated that. Standing up abruptly, he grabbed her arm and dragged her with him as he jumped to the roof. "Hey, slow down. Ow!" Toushiro immediately stopped, and turned quickly to face her, "Ow?"

"Yes, 'ow'. You were holding my arm too tight." He apologized, in a rather embarrassed manner and pointed to the now open view of the sky. "Better?" Momo's eyes got wide, and she grinned while nodding furiously. "Much! This is so great!" She sat down on the roof, and laid back with her brown eyes facing the sky. Toushiro continued standing there, eyes closed and arms crossed until Momo's hand hit his leg. "What," he snapped.

"Sit. Come on, come sit with me. Don't bring me up here, and then ignore me." He felt guilty, he hadn't meant to ignore her… so the white haired boy did as commanded and sat down next to her. "You know Taichou," she teased, "it's okay for you to relax a little." Taking the hint, he reluctantly laid next to her, arms still crossed over his chest. "I don't really like fireworks." "How can you not love them?" Toushiro scoffed, "easily." A few more explosions went off, and he watched the colorful reflections on Momo's face until she squealed, clutching his arm. "H-hey, what's wrong," he stuttered. A slight blush formed on his face, but went undetected as the fireworks masked it. "That one was a little… TOO big," she answered quietly.

"Momo, they're just lights. It's not going to hurt you."

"Why do you have to rationalize everything? I can still fear it!"

"Don't fear it. I'm here. No firework is going to hurt you while I'm here. FIREwork, Momo. I DO have an ice zanpakutou." She narrowed her eyes at him, as if disbelieving. "Like you could stop those."

"Why do you have to doubt me," he said, mockingly. Toushiro had to squint his eyes to see her reaction, but a faint blush had appeared on the brown haired girl's face, "I don't," she murmured. He was a bit taken aback at her answer, but… being the 10th squad captain, he recovered quickly. "You better not," he growled, poking her forehead gently. "Shiro-chan, thanks for taking me here! It means a lot. Especially considering you 'hate' fireworks." He grinned, and stretched his arms under his head. Momo really was rather silly, didn't she understand exactly how much Toushiro was willing to do for her? "You're welcome bed wetter. Anytime." Momo rolled over onto her side, and stared at him. "Hey… Shiro-chan?"

Toushiro also turned to look at her, with a confused look in his eyes. "Wha -" The great 10th squad captain, had just been silenced. Truly silenced, for the first time in his life. By a pair of his best friend's lips. "M-momo," he said in disbelief. His green eyes were wide with shock, and he imagined his face was stained a deep red color. "That's… um, a thank you… present." He nodded slowly, still wide eyed and red. "Best present I've ever gotten…"

"R-really?"

"I don't lie Momo. You know me," he said in a gruff tone. She shrank back, fearing she had offended him. Toushiro shook his head, and pecked her on the lips. "That's a, 'you're welcome' present?"

"You're so cute Shiro-chan," she chirped while blushing furiously. He twitched, "watch the damn fireworks."

"I don't want to."

"WHAT!?" Toushiro couldn't believe this. He had just endured a half hour, back pain, and loud, obnoxious explosions for two kisses, and she didn't want to watch the damn fireworks!?

"I'd rather kiss you," Momo said, while winking. Toushiro flushed again, and looked away. "I'm sure you would…" She giggled, and sat up, folding her hands in her lap and yawned. "It's late."

"Very observant…"

"You know. I love you. But that attitude is really annoying."

"Too damn bad, and did… you… just say you loved me?"

"N-NO. I MEAN, YES… no… maybe?" The captain smirked, he trusted his ears. Toushiro flicked her forehead, then kissed it quickly, and whispered in her ear, "I love you too… bed wetter."


End file.
